


This is Extreme

by TaleaCorven



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: 1990s, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Bloodplay, Community: wrestlingkink, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Insults, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Prompt:"I just need Raven super turned on / in ecstasy while he's covered in someone else's blood."(Archive warning just to be on the safe side. It's not like they're killing each other.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=29863#cmt29863) fill
> 
> This is set in 1996 – ECW.

When Sandman smashed the can against his own forehead, his cut opened up again, and a mix of beer and blood splashed over Raven's face.

_Fuck._ Maybe he should've gotten stitches after that match earlier. But he had just wanted to get out of that shitty bingo hall as soon as possible. He looked around the cheap motel room and wondered why, though. His eyes went down – right, there was a reason.

Raven wiped the blood out of his eyes and smeared it over his body. The scratches he had thanks to Sandman's Kendo stick burned, and he smiled.

"Put that damn cigarette out before you set the bed on fire!" he shouted. "You're supposed to smoke after sex, not during it."

The blonde furrowed his brows and dropped the empty beer can to the floor. "We're not having sex," he said while he took another pull on his cigarette, ignoring the taste of blood on his lips. His cut was pretty deep, and it didn't help that the alcohol made his blood even thinner. The result was the crimson mask he wore by now.

"What do you call it then? We're both nude, and you're sitting on top of me," Raven blurted out.

Sandman blinked. He hadn't wanted to admit that he had actually forgotten about the cigarette in his left hand before the other man had reminded him of it. So he definitely wouldn't admit he had forgotten they were having sex. _Fucking alcohol._

He looked down again, more blood dripped onto the body under him. Technically, they were not having sex; he was not riding or penetrating Raven, and they were both only half hard. So they had just begun?

He slid onto the bed and grabbed Raven's right leg. Then he pressed his cigarette on the high inner thigh of the other man, close to his crotch. It was one of Raven's most sensitive spots, and it would probably leave a scar. But Sandman was too drunk to care about that now. Scotty didn't wear trunks in the ring anyway; so nobody would see it.

Raven winced a little and gasped. But that was all the reaction he got. That was special about Raven. He was mostly quiet when he got hurt. Screaming helped to endure pain. But Raven didn't want to fight it, he wanted to indulge in it.

Sandman knew if his friend (enemy? lover? - he wasn't even sure about that) started to scream, that would be a reason to worry.

_Oh wait,_ there was another reaction. Sandman raised his brows when he saw the now fully hard cock of the other man. _Sick bastard._

He got up to crush the butt into the ashtray on his nightstand. Then he straddled Raven's chest and grabbed a handful of his curly hair. Ungently, he yanked up his head. "Suck my cock!"

Raven looked at him with defiant eyes and a cheeky smile. Suddenly he tried to spit in the face of the other man, but he didn't get high enough, and his saliva landed on Sandman's chest.

The blonde slapped him hard across the face. Raven's smile became even broader before he said, "Fuck you, Jim."

"Fuck me? What about fuck you?" Sandman crawled back between Raven's legs. "Turn around!"

The other man stared at him again, and this time there seemed to be seriousness in his eyes. Okay, Sandman was drunk, but he was not drunk enough to overstep some kind of boundaries. If Raven didn't want to be fucked doggy style, he probably had a reason for it.

"Fine," he said and stroked himself hard. _He should use some lube after all,_ he thought and moved his hand over his bloody forehead. Then he got closer to Raven and wanted to shove a finger into him. But his friend kicked him away. "Take some lube, you lazy bastard!"

"Blood's not enough?" Sandman seemed honestly confused and almost made Raven laugh. However, he was able to pull himself together. "I don't want your blood in my asshole!"

_He wanted it._ He wanted Sandman's blood all over and in his body. But he wasn't aroused enough yet to completely forget about safety. He wasn't proud to admit that he knew from personal experience that blood wasn't good enough as lube.

While the blonde stumbled to his bag to get the lube, Raven closed his eyes and moved his hands over his body, pressed his fingers into his bruises and little cuts and scratches. They burned and stung at the same time, and he let out a satisfied sigh. His cock was throbbing, and he needed to get fucked right now.

"Hurry up," he commanded.

The other man just climbed back onto the bed and made a face. "Don't tell me what to do."

Yet, he quickly lubed his fingers and started to push them into Raven's tight hole, one after another. He knew he didn't need to be especially careful. So his preparation was sloppy and fast.

Scotty squirmed and writhed. Needy moans left his mouth, and he already seemed to be in some kind of ecstasy. For the first time this night Sandman was deeply turned on. This was more than _doing-his-friend-a-favor._ He wanted it, too. _God, how he wanted that man!_

He removed his fingers and spread the lube over his pulsating member. Then he placed the tip at Raven's twitching entrance and shoved it slowly deep inside. Raven groaned and wrapped his legs around Sandman's waist. The blonde was a bit surprised, but he leaned down and closed his eyes while he waited for the other man to adjust to his full length inside of him.

Suddenly Raven slashed something across his chest, and he felt a sharp pain. His eyes snapped open, and he saw his own blood pouring down on the other man. Raven had a sick, sadistic smile on his face and a razor blade in his hand.

_Where the hell had he gotten that from?_ "Fuck you," Sandman cursed and grabbed his wrist so hard, he dropped the blade to the floor.

"Yes!" Raven shouted and pulled him closer. "Fuck me!"

Sandman didn't hesitate to fulfill his wish and started to thrust into him. At first his moves were still slow, but soon they became faster, and he penetrated him deeper and deeper. Raven arched his back, moaning and wriggling. His eyes fluttered shut while he wallowed in Sandman's blood.

They didn't _make love._ They banged; and it was dirty, it was hard and it was exactly what they both wanted, what they needed.

Raven's hand went between their bodies. He squeezed his hard cock, moved his hand up and down, thumbed over the head, mixed the blood with his precum. He knew he was close.

The other man only needed to hit his prostate a few more times, and then he shot his load with a loud groan over his red colored body. His inner muscles clenched around Sandman and also made him come.

The blonde collapsed on him for a moment before he rolled down on his side of the bed. Both men just lay there, their heavy breathing the only audible thing in the room.

After a while Sandman sat up and lit up another cigarette. While he did so, he lightly kicked the leg of the motionless Raven. "You still alive?"

The other man opened his eyes. "Fuck you. I'm not the one who's bleeding like a stuck pig."

"Do you want another round, so I can shut your bratty mouth forever?" The blond snarled at him.

"Give me my Walkman. I don't want to listen to your stupid voice."

"Why don't you buy a Discman? They're better than this piece of shit," Sandman said and took the old device from his nightstand.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

Sandman snorted. "Whatever." He put one of the headphones in his ear and gave the other to Raven. Then he pressed the battered _Play_ button. When Metallica's _Enter Sandman_ started, he couldn't hide a smile. "At least you have a good taste in music."

"Shut up, Jim," Raven said while he put the other headphone in his ear. His hand landed on top of Sandman's. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the moment of peace, before his own mind decided to torture him again.

 


End file.
